Arithmophobia
by kirklandfangirl33
Summary: Arthur hates maths, with passion. A story recounting one of the worst math lessons he has ever experienced, due to his crush (and extremely popular boy) Alfred F. Jones. (Story is probably better then description) Pairings: USUK ! T for language.


I stare to the front of the class, it's been a long day and this is that last thing I bloody need. He sits with his glasses and annoying accent right at the front of the class, being intelligent and being able to answer what 2b + 3y is when b is 9. Honestly when am I ever going to need that in later life? But he still answers it anyway, topping the class grades in maths.

You see Alfred is a popular, which is annoying because he seems to be in every single one of my top set classes. It makes no sense, all he does is mess around and shout across the class room at Gilbert in their argument of who is more awesome, and yet he is still able to grasp trigonometry and algebra. It sickens me to think that I put in all my effort in to the one subject I can't seem to excel in and he can do fuck all in lessons and still manage to do A* work.

I personally think English is far more important, which is good because I can do English perfectly. They call me a nerd and they can call me that all they like, but I just love how the words flow in stories and poems. However putting letters with numbers goes against everything I hold dear. So I am sat at my little table in the back of the class trying to solve table involving replacing letters with numbers for a linear graph, a skill might I add that I will never use. It's so frustrating that I can't solve a simple equation without getting my times tables mixed up and wrong.

When I get confused with the numbers, I sometimes zone out and the only things that I can hear are the numbers with chorus' of "2b" and "4x" and other number-letter abominations. All the letters and numbers get mixed up in my head until I find it hard to add simple numbers, my brain shuts down so to speak.

"It's easy! Miss~" The annoying git shouts, interrupting the teacher who is desperately trying to control the class and attempting to help those who are stuck. It's odd, she never gets the chance to help me, but I suppose she never gets time to help other people because the brainy people need harder work to be set. With my exam in March things don't look too promising.

The thing that really gets on my nerves is the fact that I am madly attracted to the boy who annoys me the most. Alfred F Jones, the schools golden boy. I love him so much and it hurts that I will never be in his social league, I will always be that green eyed shadow in the back of the class, just another face to the boy I love.

And I am envious of them, his talent to excel without effort, the people he can so casually flirt with, those who get his attention. Green eyed envy, I do believe it can be referred to, I suppose I have the literal sense.

This isn't just some childish teen crush; honestly I would rather not be so in love with him! He's annoying and arrogant and out of my league, but he has a good heart and is kind. He is also one of the few people who can make me smile, my real smile. We used to be closer in year 8, we were put next to each other in English, of course I was better than him. English is the American's weakness. We used to talk about everyday life and things as I attempted to tutor him English. We became friends and that's when I found I was in love with him. That was two years ago and you would think I could of gotten over him, but no.

Our friend groups changed and he became popular and I became colder towards him, towards everyone. I hate this green eyed monster I have become, he will never love me the way I love him.

I am brought out my chilling thoughts when my name is called; the whole class is looking at me. I look up to the screen of the board and quickly read though the task. It was part of our plenary I think. Our teacher loads a wheel on the board, then you must answer the questions, in any order you like.

.e.g. :

_If a=9 and b=-10 then what is a+b._

Then to find the answers the teacher picks on one person who answers and picks someone else to answer and so on and so forth.

Speaking of which…

"Artie I chose you!" Alfred said with his wide grin, it reminds me of the Cheshire cat. Bloody git! He could have chosen anyone else in the bloody class and he chooses me! I'll get him back for this, mark my words, love or not he will pay for humiliating me!

The whole class is still staring at me, Gilbert is giggling away to himself. No doubt he has something to do with this.

Miss decides to step in, "Arthur you have three to choose from" she says tiredly as she points the ones that haven't already been answered. As if I can't see for myself, the twats have left me with the hardest questions there.

I look nervously at the floor in front of my desk "I don't know. I haven't done those questions".

She sighs, then replies "Just have a go, it doesn't matter if you get it wrong."

Of course it matters! It's making me look stupid! Everyone else has grasped this and I can't do it! The numbers start to get mixed up in my head as I stare at the questions, trying to solve at least one of them, my mind not being able to focus on one equation. "I said I can't do it." Stupid women, didn't she hear my first answer.

The class returns to their work and I zone out again, just looking in Alfred's direction as he answers more questions to make up for my lack of skill in maths. He looks so happy as he gets the answers right, whilst I frown as I put big red crosses by my work.

The clock strikes two thirty and we are dismissed, I am finally able to escape from this cursed maths block. I am met with the noise of people running to their friends and calling people over so they can walk home together, Gilbert runs out the block and nearly knocks me over.

"OI! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" I shout at him, he takes no notice and runs to his group and starts to account another elaborate tale of how Arthur Kirkland got humiliated. Apparently Maths and PE are my kryptonite in Marvel terms. I walk in the opposite direction to the library, in particular the fiction section where there will be no numbers to bother my book filled paradise. I will stay here for an hour or so until the school is practically empty, then it will all repeat tomorrow.

* * *

Hallo everyone, I assure you all I am not dead! I just haven't wrote anything decent in a while and most of my work goes to DA first, however here is my latest contribution on here~

This was based on my maths lesson, I got really upset and frustrated with my self which resulted with me crying. ( I know its pathetic but I need a B!)

The title means the fear of numbers, of course Arthur isn't actually afraid but I think its a better name the the first one I came up with which was "Mathematics" .

So yes, it resulted in this! Please Review and tell me if you liked it, and if you didn't tell me how to improve!

(Edit: Thanks for all the help with corrections! If anyone else finds mistakes please let me know!)


End file.
